hollywoodheightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mixed Reactions
" " is the fifty-eighth episode of Hollywood Heights. It first aired on TeenNick in the United States on September 5, 2012 and received million viewers. Plot Loren's feedback for the concert is positive. Eddie's feedback is not as good as Loren's, which enrages him. Don catches Phil robbing the clinic. Nora still feels overwhelmed with the break-up. Traci and Jake still sense a issue with their marriage. Gus refuses to leave the parking lot for Phil. Chloe confronts Tyler about him wanting to expose her. Beth and Mel talk, and Beth ends up running out of the house, and Lisa comforts her. Adam confronts Loren about his concerns for Melissa. Extended Plot At Eddie's apartment, Eddie and Loren are relaxing after the show. Loren eventually leaves, saying that Spring Break is over and she needs to get back to school. Back at the MK club, as Jake leaves Traci a message, Kelly comes up to him. They have a bit of an awkward conversation about Kelly not working for Jake anymore, then Max appears. He defends Eddie and his material before Jake could even get a word out. Eddie reads some of his feedback on his website. Everyone says positive things about Loren, which makes Eddie smile, but his mood is instantly crushed when he reads harsh feedback for his songs. Frustrated, he slams his laptop screen shut. Lily and Chloe talk about the stories Tyler has been telling Lily. Chloe assures Lily that she did not kill Eddie's mom, saying that Tyler's life is in shambles so he is just trying to mess with her. Unaffected, Lily begins to walk out of Chloe's house, saying that she is only there as a friend and is trying to warn her. Annoyed, Chloe once again states that she is one hundred percent innocent. In the comfort of his home, Tyler receives some photos of the blue car that Chloe had when she killed Katy. At the Sanders' home, Melissa greets Lisa and Beth, as they are finally in the same room together after many years. Adam leaves, and Melissa proceeds to be rude towards her aunt and her mother. Meanwhile at the clinic, Phil continues to hide under a desk, waiting for Don to leave so he can escape. Outside, Conlee spots Gus and tells him to leave. Stubborn, Gus stays where he is outside the clinic. Beth tries to explain to Melissa that she deeply regrets leaving her behind. She tells Melissa that she is sorry, but Melissa rejects her advances, saying that a sorry is not enough to justify leaving your own kid. Melissa walks into the living room and Lisa follows her. She tells Melissa to calm down a bit. Beth then walks in, asking if she could see some more pictures of Melissa's childhood. Melissa gets them and sits Beth down on the sofa. She then begins to show Beth all her old photos. Now that Don has left, Phil tries to escape the clinic, but then realizes that police cars surround the exit and that his dad is also waiting outside. As Loren gets home, Nora surprises her with sparkling cider and chocolate cake. She says that it is in celebration of Loren's success. They talk about the concert and Nora tells Loren that she was beautiful on the stage. Loren replies saying that it was only because she knew Eddie was there with her. Eddie is at the piano, attempting to write some more music. Frustrated from the day's events, he throws down all his song writing materials. Chloe gives Tyler a little visit. Angrily, she shoves him and starts to yell at him for telling Lily about the accident. She says that he would be put in prison, too, but Tyler shows Chloe all the evidence that he has on her. All of it only puts Chloe at fault for the accident, so Tyler assures her that she will go down by herself. Eddie visits the MK club, where he talks to Jake about the bad reaction. At the end of their conversation, Eddie sticks with his new material. Nora admits to Loren that she was right all along about Don. Loren gets a phone call from Kelly and Kelly tells Loren that she got an offer from Eddie's label company. Ecstatic, Loren shares the good news with Nora. At the clinic, Don notices a shadow in his clinic, so he investigates. He chases down Phil and corners him. Beth, grave and pale, tells Melissa that she did the right thing leaving Melissa with Lisa. She then runs out the door, leaving Melissa dumbstruck. Now that Traci has cooled down, she and Jake talk about their marriage and its flaws. Max returns to the club and spots Eddie by himself, drinking his sorrows away. Max assures Eddie that every artist has a time where the audience doesn't accept their music, and that the experience builds scar tissue. Adam visits Loren, concerned about Mel. He tells Loren that he feels like he isn't being a supportive boyfriend and that he thinks he is falling in love with Melissa. Loren reassures him that he did the right thing to give Mel her space. Lisa talks to Mel about Beth's sudden escape. She tells Melissa that Beth has always been a runner and Mel replies that it is hard to understand why because she is a fighter. Don takes back the medication that Phil tried to steal and demands him for information. Eventually Phil obliges and tells Don about Colorado. Gus and Conlee come knocking, asking if Don has seen Phil. Don lies and says that he hasn't and then closes the clinic door. Jake and Traci continue to talk about their faulty marriage. Don returns to his office and warns Phil to stay away from his daughter. He lets Phil go without calling the cops. Phil returns to the hotel, scared out of his mind. Don gets an idea and sets up the clinic to look like someone broke in. Loren continues to comfort Adam, saying that he is an excellent boyfriend and that he did the right thing to leave Mel to talk to Beth. Lisa tells Mel that she wants her to give Beth a chance, but she also doesn't want to push Mel away any more. Max continues to reassure Eddie, giving him advice that sounds like it would come from Katy. Cast *Cody Longo as Eddie Duran *Brittany Underwood as Loren Tate *Robert Adamson as Phil Sanders *Brandon Bell as Jake Madsen *Ashley Holliday as Melissa Sanders *Tina Huang as Lily Park *Shannon Kane as Traci Madsen *Nick Krause as Adam *Brian Letscher as Gus Sanders *Yara Martinez as Kelly *Grayson McCouch as Don Masters *Melissa Ordway as Chloe Carter *Meredith Salenger as Lisa Sanders *Justin Wilczynski as Tyler Rorke *Jama Williamson as Nora Tate *Carlos Ponce as Max Duran *Megan Follows as Beth Bridges *Gonzalo Menendez as Detective Conlee Songs featured Cassidy Ford – You've got this hold on me (0:07 – Eddie & Loren in his apartment) All times are based on the episodes available on iTunes Gallery mixedreactionssneakpeek.png mixedreactionssneakpeek2.png Tyler158.png Mixedreactions.png Lisajealous.png Kellyjake158.png Gus158.png Eddieangry158.png Chloepushingtyler.png Chloelily158.png Chloeconvincinglily32423.png Bethlisamel158.png Tracijake.png Traci158.png Nora158.png Gusanddon158.png Eddiejake158.png Eddie1567.png Doncatchingphil.png Bethrunningaway.png Adamconfrontingloren.png bethlisamel1589.png lisamel158.png phillookingforadriana.png tylerwait.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired Episodes